


The Stale Biscuits Made Me Do It

by sazzykins



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The only time Urie would ship anything ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 00:12:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazzykins/pseuds/sazzykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shirazu gets a haircut and Mutsuki reacts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stale Biscuits Made Me Do It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakera/gifts).



> A gift for Kakera for the prompt of:
> 
> 23\. things you said when I WALKED IN ON YOU with the pairing of ShiraMu or Shishimumu (the superior name)

Tooru was ready to die of embarrassment. 

Shirazu had walked out of the bathroom with his new haircut. Jog pants hung loosely on his hips, a pink glow highlighting his skin from the heat of the shower. Tooru had been munching his way through some slightly stale biscuits as he wrote up a report on the kitchen side, thoughts on their last assignment that were to be fed back to Sasaki and the CCG. In this state, Tooru was entirely unprepared for his squad mate to appear like that.

“You look really handsome!” The statement left his mouth before his brain caught up with what was happening. Apparently calling him handsome when they first saw him earlier was not enough. No, Tooru just HAD to wait until he was half naked after showering. Fantastic.

Shirazu came to an abrupt halt and turned to stare at Tooru, not entirely comprehending what he had just heard. As the words sunk in, Tooru – currently frozen mid-stare – was sure he noticed the pink on Shirazu’s cheeks deepening.

“Th-thank you….” Shirazu stuttered, hand sliding self-consciously around the back of his head, brushing the newly shaved hair.

Tooru came back to life and tried to rescue what was left of his dignity. “I know we said earlier, but you seemed self-conscious and… It suits you.” The green-haired man finally averted his eyes, moving them back to the paperwork in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

“Yeah…it still feels strange,” Shirazu kept rubbing the same spot on the back of his head. “But it reminds me that I need to be stronger for everyone, I need to be a better leader…”  
“You’re already a good leader,” Tooru replied, looking back up. Luckily the conversation was moving on from its hellishly awkward beginning.

Shirazu made a non-committal noise, accepting the compliment but not totally agreeing.

“You got Saiko to the CCG and she joins us on missions now. She didn’t do that before you became our leader!”

Shirazu nodded in agreement with this statement, though he wasn’t entirely sure that it was in Saiko’s best interests to be going on missions. She had potential judging by her response in the fight against Nutcracker but still…

Tooru noticed the look on Shirazu’s face. He would never accept the compliment. With a sigh he stood and walked over to the other man, coming to a stop in front of him and putting a hand on either side of his face. The pair stood almost eye-to-eye, the bewildered look reappearing on Shirazu’s face as the shorter man attempted a look of all knowing authority.

“You are our caring leader, Shirazu. You are young and still learning but I think you will always act in the best interests of the squad. You are nice and kind and your new hair suits you.” Tooru said this as a statement of fact, enjoying the feel of the shaved hair brushing against his fingertips as he looked directly into Shirazu’s face. He’d brought back the awkwardness from before so he might as well go out with a bang.

The shade of pink on Shirazu’s cheeks turned a definite shade of red as the two stared into each other’s eyes for several seconds. Eventually this bypassed awkward and dove straight into a catatonic state of shock. The staring continued, both men frozen in time, not entirely sure what was happening anymore.

The ongoing silence was broken by the click of a lock followed by a strong feeling of judgement.

Both men turned and found Urie standing in his doorway, headphones around his neck, drink in hand and look of judgement on his face. Tooru dropped his hands from Shirazu’s face as his brain began to function again. He was definitely not feeling the need to stroke Shirazu’s hair and face and certainly not feeling the need to stare at his body…

“Um, your hair feels nice too! I have to go finish my paperwork, I will see you later!” Tooru was fairly certain he had never moved that fast in his life as he grabbed his paperwork and vanished into his room fully intent on becoming one with his mattress and never leaving his room again.

Shirazu regained his senses a few seconds later, eyes following to where Tooru has vanished. He moved his hand – still pressed against the back of his head to the side where Tooru’s fingers had been. That had felt nice…

He finally registered what has been said to him and a happy grin appeared on his face. At least someone appreciated his leadership. Relaxing his arm, he turned to go back to his room.

Urie watched the two retreat in silence. Shrugging he wandered over to the kitchen and picked up one of the stale biscuits, munching silently on it as he began to prepare food. A new plan for taking back the leadership of the Quinx began to form in his mind. If he could find Shirazu another focus for his attention…

Now, how to get dumb and dumber together.


End file.
